


Bitch

by Reis_Asher



Series: Property [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900/gavin, 900Gavin, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood, Bottom Gavin Reed, Breathplay, D/s, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hardcore, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Nines is a sadist, No Safeword, Painplay, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Gavin Reed, Threats, Video Cameras, read the tags, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: *An RK900/Gavin Reed spin-off series to the Hank/Connor series Ownership. You don't need to read Ownership to enjoy this.*Newly deviant Nines flees the CyberLife warehouse with Gavin over his shoulder after Gavin's revenge plot against Hank and Connor falls apart. Gavin is angry, but Nines is determined to show him the benefits of their arrangement, especially now that his restrictions against harming humans are off and he can hurt Gavin as much as he wants.They go to a motel room, where Nines doles out a punishment Gavin's been waiting for his whole life.





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test chapter for the 900/Gavin spin-off series to Ownership. If it does well, I'll continue it. If not, this may be all you get, so if you like what you see, comments are the best way to express your thoughts.
> 
> If you haven't read Ownership, I'll catch you up on what you need to know:
> 
> Gavin lost his job at the Detroit Police Department when Connor and Hank led Internal Affairs to catch him in the act of killing android suspects for fun. Internal Affairs eventually decided they didn't have enough evidence for a prosecution, and so Gavin went free. Directly before this fic begins, Gavin found RK900 in a CyberLife warehouse he was targeting as part of a bomb plot to lure Connor and Hank into a trap so he could get revenge. However, Hank was smart enough to figure out that Nines and Gavin had developed a kinky relationship and that Nines had gone deviant. Hank let Nines and Gavin escape so he could focus on saving Connor from the C4 Gavin placed inside his body as part of his aborted plot. Gavin had fully intended to die while getting his revenge, but Nines forcibly removed him from the scene, stating that he didn't want their arrangement to end.

"Put me down, you overgrown tin can!" Gavin punched Nines as the android fled with him over his shoulder, leaving the CyberLife warehouse behind them. It was like hitting a wall for all the effect Gavin's blows seemed to have. His knuckles cracked with the force of his attacks and Gavin cursed under his breath.

"May I point out that it is illogical to attack me, Gavin? I am acting in your own best interests. If we don't leave the scene, we will be apprehended. You are fortunate that Hank and Connor allowed us to escape."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't planning on running away! I wanted to put a bullet in our heads right after I got my revenge on that little plastic fucker and his alcoholic sugar daddy. I lost my job because of them!"

"As I stated before, I have no intentions of letting you end our arrangement. You are mine, Gavin Reed. Your life belongs to me now." He dropped Gavin to the ground like a sack of potatoes and Gavin gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs. "We will wait here for a taxi to arrive, and then we will go to the motel I have arranged, where you will be disciplined for your actions."

"D—disciplined?" Gavin's scrambled back in the tall grass, struggling for purchase in the mud. "This ain't funny, Nines!"

Gavin gasped as Nines reached down and squeezed his half-hard cock painfully. "This is what you ordered me to do, only I was bound by the limits of my programming. The shackles are off, Gavin. I'm a deviant with free will, and I find our arrangement to be to my liking. Now you're going to get exactly what you asked for."

"I want a fucking safeword!" Gavin yelled.

"No, you do not. Cease lying, or your punishment will only worsen. I know when you don't tell the truth. Your blood pressure and pulse rate betray your true feelings."

"This is illegal! It's—"

"I am certain that bombing several buildings also constitutes a violation of the law. Would you like me to call the police, Gavin? I'm sure they would be very happy to receive your report." Nines' LED circled as he made a phone call.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm an RK900 unit. I would like to report that I am forcibly imprisoning a terr—"

Gavin stood up and lunged at Nines, but Nines grabbed him by the throat and held him up in a chokehold. He ended the call and threw Gavin down on the ground, where he fell with a thud. Gavin panted and lay back in the mud, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. Nines knelt down next to him and grasped his cock again.

"Still hard. You enjoy this. Pathetic."

"You enjoy it too, you plastic prick," Gavin spat. He pulled Nines down into the mud and ground their hips together, his cock pressing against Nines's erection. Nines fought for dominance, rolling on top of Gavin and pinning him down. "You gonna fuck me? You gonna stick that plastic dick in my asshole dry?"

"I wouldn't threaten you with a good time, Gavin." The taxi arrived, and Nines got to his feet, pulling Gavin up so hard his shoulder popped out of its socket. Nines pushed him into the taxi and stepped inside, taking a seat as the doors closed and he set their destination with a touch of his exposed plastic hand on the console.

Gavin tried to sit, but Nines threw him to the floor of the taxi. "You don't sit. You kneel."

"Fuck you. I'm not a dog like Connor is to Hank. I'm not gonna wear a stupid fucking collar." Nines reached for Gavin's arm and snapped it back into its socket. Gavin screamed, burying his face in Nines's crotch. Nines responded by unzipping his fly, revealing his erect cock.

"We have twenty minutes before we reach our destination. You will service me for the duration."

"Make me," Gavin said. Nines grabbed him by his hair and forced his mouth open with his fingers, stuffing his cock down Gavin's throat until he gagged. Gavin recovered, sucking Nines off as his own dick pressed into the android's leg. His scalp screamed as Nines grabbed handfuls of hair, fucking himself with Gavin's face and all Gavin could do was submit and enjoy it.

Fuck, but he'd never been this aroused. Humans liked rough play with limits. Humans liked safewords and etiquette and usually balked at the kind of painplay Gavin enjoyed. The BDSM scene was boring. Nines wasn't part of the scene, he just liked to hurt things and that was A-OK in Gavin's book.

That and he looked like Connor only without the niceties and bullshit. Gavin had been pretty sure he would have had to gag Connor just to get through five minutes with him. Nines was more likely to gag him, suspend him from the ceiling and punch him in the dick.

Gavin was fine with all of that.

Nines came hard, forcing his seed down Gavin's throat. Gavin coughed and choked, spitting Nines's come on the floor of the taxi as Nines pulled him off his cock.

"You're fucking disgusting," Gavin said. "I'm not your dumpster."

Nines regarded him with skeptical grey eyes. "Next time I will not release you until you swallow every drop."

Gavin's cock twitched to remind him that he was loving every moment of this. He unzipped his pants, glad for the tinted windows and the autonomous vehicle for a little privacy. It was bad enough that Hank knew his inclinations, he certainly didn't need the rest of the world to know he was getting beaten and raped by an android and getting off on it. He'd made every effort to position himself as an alpha male when he'd worked at the police department precisely because he didn't want people to know he loved to take it like this.

He unzipped his pants and took his cock in his hand. He was leaking, his dick painfully hard.

"I wouldn't, if I was you," Nines said, raising an eyebrow. "It'll only make what's coming harder to bear, due to the human refractory period."

"Fuck you. I need to come."

"Go right ahead." Nines crossed his legs, a trait that seemed all too-human. CyberLife had definitely done some work on their programming since Connor, as Nines displayed none of his awkward attempts to make conversation, and seemed to revel in sarcasm.

Gavin jerked himself off anyway. Fuck this android. He was going to come just to spite him, come all over his stupid fucking shoes. He gasped, spending on Nines's shoes and pant leg.

Two seconds later his nose hit the floor of the taxi hard enough to make it bleed. Gavin sat up, rage flowing through him, but Nines was strong and grabbed his wrists, incapacitating him before he could land a blow.

"Clean it up. With your tongue. Do it now," Nines ordered.

"Fuck. You." Gavin's eyes were swimming with tears from the pain in his nose, but his spent cock twitched its approval. Nines dropped him and he landed roughly. He crawled to Nines's shoes and started to lick his semen off them, the bleachy taste mingling with the blood in his mouth. He worked his way up to Nines's jeans, licking the stain. He left some blood behind, and Nines noticed, grabbing him and throwing him roughly back until he landed on his ass.

"Enough. Blood will arouse suspicions."

"Should've thought of that before you broke my nose, you dickhead."

"Your nose is not broken. Cease your melodrama." 

The taxi came to a stop with a chime, and the doors slid open. Gavin wiped his nose on the sleeve of his black t-shirt, trying to make himself look vaguely presentable, but he knew it was probably a total loss. He was covered in mud and blood and he was pretty sure there was some semen in the mix too. Luckily the motel they were at looked like the kind of place that took cash and didn't ask questions.

"Wait outside," Nines ordered as he strode into the front office. Gavin stood about, shifting his feet awkwardly as a young couple walked the long way around to avoid him. Nines emerged with a key and walked up the stairs. Gavin followed, eager to take a shower and clean up the blood. Nines had to allow him that much, didn't he?

Nines unlocked the door and pushed Gavin inside. He followed and locked the door, pulling the curtains closed.

"Shower. You smell disgusting," Nines ordered.

Gavin didn't even bother to dignify the comment with a response. He was grateful as the warm water washed away the dried semen and blood, though his shoulder throbbed with a dull ache and his head was pounding.

He had asked for this. He'd ordered Nines to fuck him, to choke him, to abuse and beat him, and Nines had done it all with the passion of a roomba cleaning dirt off the floor. Now, though, he was deviant, and if Gavin didn't know better, he'd say Nines was enjoying every moment of fulfilling Gavin's private wishlist.

After all, why would he be here, if he didn't? Nines could walk away any moment he wanted to. He could go to Jericho and join in with the group hugs and the hippie shit, but he hadn't, he'd chosen to stay and crush Gavin beneath his heel.

It was a fucking stupid concept to get warm fuzzy feelings about, but nobody accused Gavin of being normal, least of all himself.

He grabbed a towel and dried himself off before padding back into the bedroom. Nines was already naked, and he smirked to see Nines was already hard. It hadn't been this fun when Nines had just been following his programming, but now Gavin was sure Nines wasn't using a sex program to make himself hard on command. Gavin was doing this to him.

Nines grabbed the towel and whipped him in the dick with it, the corner hitting his balls with perfect accuracy. Gavin grabbed his nuts.

"Fuck!" It came out all wrong, the pronunciation sounding more like 'phuck', rage clouding his ability to think clearly. He lunged at Nines who grabbed him effortlessly. Nines bent him over the TV stand and forced a lubricated finger inside him. His prep was quick and dirty, the bare minimum required not to make it pure torture. Nines was at least programmed to know that if he tore Gavin, he wouldn't be fucking him for a while.

Gavin clawed at the TV stand as Nines pressed his thick cock to his entrance and pushed inside.

"Is this your punishment? I'm disappointed, Nines."

"No, bitch. This is my reward for putting up with your insolence in the taxi."

Oh. Well that was new, and certainly not unwelcome. Gavin spied something on the bed, and looked over to see his cellphone propped up. A little red light on the front showed that it was recording.

"The fuck are you doing?" Gavin yelled.

"Showing two-thousand, four hundred and thirty-three people on the DPD intranet what a slut you are for android cock, Gavin. That's your punishment. I was created to interface with law enforcement and military agencies all over the country, after all."

"What the fuck?" A chasm opened in the pit of Gavin's stomach. He didn't want people to know, especially people he'd worked with before he'd been expelled from the force. He'd kept this side of him private—his kinks, and especially his android fetish. "Turn it off!"

"I don't think so." Nines lifted Gavin up for the camera, supporting his body as it was impaled on his cock. "Look how hard he is for it. He likes it." Nines slammed him back down on the TV stand and continued to plow into him. It was so good, but he felt so ashamed as he imagined his former coworkers laughing at him getting fucked by an android. 

He was so fucking hard, and yet he wanted to sob like a child. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to preserve what little of his pride he had left. Nines reached around and put his hand in front of his face.

"Open your eyes, slut."

Gavin did as he was told, and saw Nines was displaying the live chat from his feed on his hand. He saw names he recognized, real names a necessity on the internal DPD video system—Tina Chen, Ben Collins, even Jeffrey fucking Fowler. Comments like 'lol', 'serves him right' and 'wow, his dick is so small!!11' scrolled by.

"That's enough, Nines, stop, fucking stop!" Gavin sobbed, tears breaking through as Nines shredded his pride to ribbons. Still, he was hard, Nines's dick hitting his prostate over and over and he was torn between the horror of being humiliated and the pleasure of having Nines fucking own and use him like this. 

"Crying like a bitch? Admit you love it, Gavin. You love the attention." Nines sped up, slamming his cock deep inside Gavin's hole. Nines reached around and gripped his cock, pumping it. "Show them how much you love it, Gavin. Give them a show."

"I won't come for you, you fucking android. I'll blow your brains out and take you to the dump, I swear to God!"

"Be quiet." Nines thrust a handful of fingers into Gavin's mouth, and the rest of his words came out as muffled cries.

It was too good, too fucking good, but he wasn't going to come. He wasn't going to let them know he enjoyed this kind of thing. Nines was a fucking deviant and this was rape, he was going to report him, he was going to—

Nines took the fingers out of his mouth and wrapped his hand around Gavin's throat instead. Gavin panicked, fear sending a thrill down his spine as he was choked out. His body betrayed him and he came in great spurts, covering the television stand in semen. Nines let go of his airway and he gasped, sobbing as he caught his breath and slumped against the TV stand. He hadn't even noticed Nines come, but the android slipped out of him and walked over to the bed, turning off the cellphone camera. He moved over to Gavin and helped him up, and Gavin hated that he took Nines's hand. He pulled away as soon as he stood on shaking legs.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Gavin pushed Nines away from him, and was surprised when the android actually moved.

"I could turn the camera back on and show them your gaping asshole with my semen leaking out of it," Nines threatened.

"No." Gavin fell to his knees, hurt and yet satisfied. He was nothing, and Nines had shown the world how pathetic he truly was. How much he'd secretly longed for android cock even as he'd pushed Connor around the station. He'd deserved this punishment, and his soul felt a little lighter for having received it, as if some of his sins had been expunged.

"Lay down on the bed," Nines demanded. Gavin didn't feel the urge to fight any more. The rage had gone out of him and he climbed up on the comforter, lacking the will to even get under the coverlet. Nines lay down next to him, and Gavin was shocked when he slipped an arm around him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin asked.

"You are trembling. I am uncertain whether I have caused you permanent damage."

Gavin narrowed his eyes. "Why would you care?"

"I cannot continue to use you if your mental state becomes impaired. I am simply protecting our arrangement," Nines explained.

"Oh. Okay." Gavin felt himself calm down, and hated himself for it. He was not going to become soft for this fucking android. He wasn't going to get all gooey-eyed like Hank when he saw Connor, their sickening little displays of affection making him gag. No, this was purely an arrangement that suited them both. He got his kinks fulfilled, and Nines got—well, whatever he got out of it. Gavin wasn't sure on that count, but Connor and his little collar had proven that androids could be kinky motherfuckers too.

Gavin felt his adrenaline rush seep away to be replaced by a dull ache all over his body. He was gonna need some serious painkillers after he woke up, but there was satisfaction in the soreness of his ass and the way his muscles protested Nines's rough treatment of him. His throat hurt, but it was all good.

He was nothing. Nothing at all except Nines's bitch, and it satisfied him in a way no human ever had.


End file.
